


Now or never

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Skeppy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Just two bros kissin, M/M, Skephalo, Some crying, slowburn, yeah - Freeform, yeah there is some kissin but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: Skeppy doesn't know how to tell Badboyhalo that he killed Roberto then cries about it.Enjoy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/bbh, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 589





	Now or never

At nights like these the two would be asleep soundly in each others arms while the night passes slowly above their home, but tonight that wouldn't be the case.

Skeppy was sitting up at the bed, slouched over and stuck in thought. His head was repeating his mistake over and over again, torturing him while he sat in silence.

He thought of what he could do and tried all he can, but at one point he's gonna have to tell Bad.

How would Bad react?

Skeppy's heart cracked at the thought of his lover crying because of him. Intaking breaths only to sob them back out again while tears threaten his eyes as he covers his face with shaky fingers. He would never trust him again.

The trickster himself has always played jokes on Bad, but in the end they would both laugh it off.

What he had done is not much of a laughing matter, he's sure that Bad would never forgive him for this. He has always covered up his mistakes but this time he fucked up.

The fear of Bad leaving him or never trusting him leaves a sharp pain in his chest.

"Mm.. Skeppy?"

That voice snapped him back to the present, the boy hadn't realised the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he sat in deep thought.

'Play cool, play cool,' Skeppy thought.

"Yes, Bad?" His voice cracked. He cursed his voice for betraying him.

Skeppy turned to see Bad sitting slightly up with his eyes trying to keep open.

"You ok?" The older boy yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Good, he hadn't noticed. Skeppy rubbed the tears off his face, playing off as if he was rubbing the tiredness off his eyes as well.

"Couldn't sleep," Skeppy muttered as he heard Bad scoot closer to the edge of the bed to hug the others waist from behind. Bad rested his chin on the younger boys shoulder as he spoke in a soft tone into his ear, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Skeppy held back the sob that threatened to escape his throat as he thought, 'I'm really gonna miss this.'

It's now or never.

Skeppy looked down at the arms wrapped around his waist as he softly held them in their quiet dark room, remembering that this will probably be the last time Bad will ever hold him.

He took a deep breathe off courage, "I have something to tell you, do you.. can you promise not to get mad at me?" He could feel Bad's tired smile as he kissed the hair on the back of his head and nestled the face against the back of Skeppy's neck.

"You can tell me anything Skeppy, I might get frustrated but I would never stay mad at you, you muffinhead."

Skeppy wanted to cry.

All of his courage was thrown away, why does Bad always have to be so nice to him?

He took in a shaky breath.

It's now or never.

"Bad.." He paused.

The arms that held him squeezed slightly tighter.

"Yeeees?" Bad dragged out the tired yet playful reply.

He hadn't noticed he was tearing up again, he thanked God Bad couldn't see his face.

"Bad I.. I broke your diamond sword the other day... I'm sorry," Skeppy swallowed the truth and shut his eyes to let the tears fall onto his cheeks again.

He felt Bad perk up from behind, "Seriously? Is that why I couldn't find it? You muffinhead-" Bad went to lean over the side of Skeppy and noticed the boy had been crying.

"Oh Skeppy, it's ok, I'm not mad," Bad cupped the others face and kissed the salty tears off his cheeks and smiled as he gently rubbed his thumb on Skeppy's cheek in comfort.

"Skeppy I can always get a new one it's fine. Skeppy please look at me."

Skeppy felt his head slightly turned towards Bad, he couldn't help it but his eyes automatically looked into Bad's. The guilt rushed into his gut as he saw the forgiving green eyes watch over him. He couldn't stop his shaking hands from holding onto Bad's.

"Thank you for telling me, I forgive you," Bad slowly wrapped his arms around Skeppy and pull him closer for a tight hug.

Skeppy sobbed onto Bad's shoulder and hugged Bad back, gripping tightly on the back of the tired boys night shirt. He proceeded to sob into Bad's neck, afraid that if he let's go he'll lose him forever. Bad rubbed his back with one hand and held the back of the younger boys head with the other.

"I love you, Skeppy."

That finally broke him. Skeppy cried harder onto BadBoyHalo, he doesn't deserve this. Bad should be shaming him, he should be angry, he should be yelling at Skeppy and telling him to leave and never come back.

He was a coward.

Skeppy held onto Bad tighter, he wants to stay like this forever.

"I love you too, Bad. I love you so much, you mean everything to me," Skeppy admitted through his broken cries.

Usually Skeppy is the one to comfort Bad when he cries, oh how the turn tables.

Bad pulled back from the hug and for a second Skeppy already felt cold, but Bad cupped his face again and kissed Skeppy softly on the lips before pulling back again.

"I-" kiss "love-" kiss "you-" kiss "more-" kiss "you muffin-" another kiss to top it off, Skeppy bit the inside of his cheeks to keep him from smiling. He doesn't deserve to be happy, but it's so hard when he's with Bad. The love of his life, the light in his dark, the pleasure to his pain. 

How did he end up with someone so perfect?

And how did someone so perfect end up with someone like him?

Skeppy was already planning on how to repay him back. Perhaps buy him a netherite sword? Or cook him the biggest meal? Or-

"How about tomorrow you can stay here and relax while I go look for Roberto?"

And it all came crashing down again.

How did his heart come from feeling to full, to empty again.

The air was quiet as Bad waited for a reply.

Skeppy sniffled, "Sounds like a plan..."

Bad smiled sweetly, "Good, you deserve some time off sense you have been working so hard to find him."

And with that Bad kissed him once again, soft and sweet. This time Skeppy kissed back, moving his lips against Bad's as he let his eyes flutter shut. He wish he could kiss every inch of Bad's face right now, but guilt twinged in his ribcage keeping him put.

Bad pulled back from the kiss and for a second Skeppy still had his eyes rested shut in bliss before slowly opening them again. 

Bad turned his head slightly as he still had a small smile on his face but worried eyes, "You need some rest Skeppy, let's go back to bed, ok?"

Skeppy nodded, throat too sore from the sobs to verbally reply. Bad kissed him on the forehead.

If he doesn't find out another way to replace Bad's horse then he'd rather die then tell Bad what he did. 

He can't even handle the thought of telling him.

He's gonna ask Mega for help tomorrow.

Yeah, he's got it all planned out.

He still has time.

Right?


End file.
